The Way To Deal
by valkrys
Summary: AU, set after 2x01, mixing the original characters with a new one, find out yourself what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks Rainygal for beta-ing and keeping my faith up! Luv ya babe!**

**The Way To Deal**

**Chapter 1**

So here she was, standing in the dean's office, looking out of the window at the unfamiliar environment.

"Please take a seat Gillian, we'll be right with you" Dr. Kim announced.

While her uncle was talking to the headmistress she started pondering about how she hated going to school. Especially after changing school in mid season. All the students had already bonded, found friends. She knew right away, that she would never fit in. Being transferred from another country, still speaking with a slight foreign accent, was one thing. But not being used to the whole "upper-class" society was far worse.

Her uncle though, was sure she'd blend in perfectly, as she unknowingly was born into an old aristocracy family. Born and raised in Switzerland she went to a normal school on the countryside. Until the age of 16 she had never met neither her Dad nor her Grandparents, since her mum had broken off contact with her parents. They had abandoned her when they learnt that she was pregnant with only 16 years. After the birth of her daughter, Elisabeth had raised her on her own, with a little income from a waitress job. Still, Gillian had loved her life, her friends and Switzerland had become her home.

The night of her first prom had changed everything. She didn't remember everything that happened, mainly because she tried to avoid to think about it, hiding her insecurity and fear, pushing every thought about this special night out of her memory. But the night had changed anything, not just herself, but also the relationship with her mother. They barely talked to each other anymore, not about school, her future plans, let alone about the prom.

So it came as no surprise to her, when two weeks after prom, she had just returned from a walk in the park with her dog "Balou", her mum announced that she had given up work and that she'd move back to England to her parents.

"What about me" Gillian asked calmly, placing herself on the couch.

"I'm sorry... I just... I can't get over it... I need some space. That's why I'm moving back to England. I called your uncle Sean, he lives in America and he offered to take you in. We'll be leaving in two weeks."

"So that's it? No discussion, no what-do-you-think, just hard facts?" Gillian replied, angrily looking at her mum.

"Listen sweetheart... There are so many things you have been missing out on because of me... We're living a lie and that has to stop now. Everything that has happened to you is my fault."

"Mum that's not true and you know that" Gillian interrupted, trying to talk some senses into her mother.

"Yes it is! That's not the life you deserve! I should have realised that a long time ago... You will meet your grandparents soon, I promise. But first have to deal with them. You'll be safe with my brother, he'll explain everything to you. And that's all that has to be said."

With a nod Elisabeth left the room and Gillian knew, that there was no point in arguing with her. Once a decision was made, her mother could not be retuned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So two weeks later she was standing at the airport in Los Angeles, looking at the people waiting in the arrival hall and at the picture she held in her hand, trying to figure out which one of the strange people around her could be uncle Sean. Her two suitcases where placed next to her, containing her whole life. "What the hell am I doing here" the question popped into her mind, but was immediately forgotten when she heard a voice behind her asking:

"Hi, you must be Gillian"

Quickly turning around she came face to face with a tall, dark haired man, his eyes immediately remaining her of her mum.

"Uncle Sean?" she asked shyly.

"Yep, that's me, welcome to America love" he smiled wildly, opening his arms to give her a hug. When he saw the fear flash up in her eyes he stepped back, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks" she said blushing "It's nice to finally meet you... although two weeks ago I didn't even know that you exist..."

"I know... we're a pretty shaken family, aren't we? Come on, let's get home, I'll explain everything".

Sean took her suitcases and led her out of the building, heading to a near parked limousine. Gillian gave him a surprised look when he handed the suitcases over to a driver, who placed them in the trunk. Sean then opened the door and gestured her to climb in.

While they were driving her uncle softly told her the story of her family. How her mother had been abandoned by their parents, how he had left soon after too, starting his own company in the States. She couldn't believe her ears when he told her, that her grandparents were rich to say the least, an old English aristocracy family. Sean himself wasn't very poor either, having managed the family wealth pretty well.

"Are you ready to face your new class?" Dr. Kim interrupted Gillian's thoughts.

Gillian lifted her head, sighing softly and nodded. She said goodbye to Sean and followed the headmistress out of the office, down the hallway to a near class room. Dr. Kim opened the door and led her inside.

"Class, this is Gillian. She has moved to her uncle here in Newport. Everything's a bit strange for her since she only came to America one week ago, so please be kind to her. Summer, would you please show her around after class, thank you!" she announced, giving Gillian one last, reassuring smile, before she left.

The teacher showed Gillian a table to sit down, giving her a friendly smile.

"So this is it, that's my new life" Gillian thought while placing herself on the desk, unpacking her books which she had been given by the director.

During the rest of the lesson she tried to find out who Summer was, the girl that was appointed to show her around. Noticing all the modern clothes of the other students she was glad that her aunt had taken her shopping in the past week. Since her mum didn't have much money she wasn't really dressed in fashionable clothes. Also she wasn't used to the warm weather in California, in Switzerland it used to be cold for at least 8 months of the year, so she was mainly wearing sweaters. Despite her aunt's best efforts, she was still wearing jeans and long sleeved shirts, not able to show more bare skin than necessary.

"Hi" she was once again interrupted in her thoughts when a girl with black, long hair and big brown eyes appeared in front of her, smiling stressed.

"I'm Summer" the girl continued when Gillian didn't react.

"Oh, right, hi" Gillian replied, her head turning red.

"So what do you wanna see?" Summer asked her, not really sounding enthusiastic.

"I don't know, anything interesting around?"

"Mmmhh... sure... let's start with the coffee shop" Summer answered, guiding her to the hallway.

"So, uhm... who is your uncle then?" the black haired girl tried to make conversation.

"Sean O'Reilly"

"Really! He could've told me! I'm his godchild!" Summer exclaimed, suddenly smiling wildly.

"We didn't have much time actually, I only arrived one week ago... But that's probably why Dr. Kim chose you to show me around" Gillian guessed.

"Yeah, you're right. So, why haven't I met you earlier?"

"Well, actually my mum only told me about my family and my uncle three weeks ago when she decided to move back to England. So I didn't have any contact to him before."

"You moved to America within two weeks?" Summer asked, her yaw dropping.

"Yeah, kinda... My mum didn't talk to her family anymore and she never told me that there was any more family than her parents... So it's really strange for me to be staying with someone I barely know, in a country I have never been before."

"You poor girl, I can't even imagine how that feels like!"

In the meantime they had arrived at the coffee shop and Summer gestured her to sit down on a couch, while she went off to grab some latte's.

When she was back they started chatting about her life in Switzerland, the school and her new home, Newport. Summer told her about the places they go out and the shopping facilities.

"Hi Summer" a tall, dark haired guy announced, placing himself on the opposite sofa.

"Cohen" Summer only said with a short glance to the newly arrived boy.

"Where's Zach?" he asked, not letting her get away with her short answer.

"Dunno, I'm busy Cohen, what do you want?" Summer asked irritated.

"I just wanna talk, oh, I forgot, that's not something friends do, right. So I'll just sit here, ignoring you, until one of my REAL friends walks by."

"Oh get a life Cohen!" Summer replied angrily, but Gillian could see that she was on the verge of laughing.

"Gillian, that's Cohen, sorry, I mean Seth Cohen, Cohen, that's Gillian, she moved here one week ago from Switzerland, she's Sean's niece" Summer introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you Gillian" he exclaimed, shaking her hand.

"Hi Seth, nice to meet you too" she answered reluctantly.

"Where's your other half?" Summer then asked, suddenly curious when an idea crossed her mind.

"I bet he's with your other half" Seth replied chuckling, taking a sip of his coffee. "So what's up tonight?"

"Well... I thought we could have a little welcome party for Gillian, but my stepmonster will never let me do this at home, so I thought... maybe we could make something at the pool house?"

"Yeah, sure, I gotta ask Ryan but I guess that's ok for him" Seth answered.

"Guys, wait... I don't wanna sound impolite but I don't know if I can already face so many new people" Gillian interrupted them blushing.

"It's not many people, just the ones we're hanging out with, don't worry" Summer calmed her down, placing her mug on the table.

"Ok, you ask Ryan and I inform Coop, call me if there's a problem Cohen" she told her friend, grabbing Gillian's arm and together they left.

"Ok... another good chance to prove my friendship to Summer" Seth told himself while getting up, clapping his hand together and leaving to search for Ryan.

**A/N: Feedback please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to Rainygal for beta-ing!**

**Chapter 2**

"Ryan buddy, we've got a mission" Seth exclaimed when he met his foster brother on the hallway in the afternoon.

"Let me guess, Summer?" Ryan answered sighing.

"Noooo – well, yeah… has kinda something to do with her... Listen, there's this new girl, she's a niece of Sean O'Reilly, which means Summer wants to introduce her to the life of Newport. She plans a small welcome party tonight and asked us, if we could have it at the pool house – which means in fact, your pool house but my parents pool, which is…. anyway, what do you say?"

"I don't know...?" Ryan replied unsure.

"Come on, that'll be fun, you can not talk to Marissa, I can not talk to Summer, but I can do the barbecue, cos now I know how to light the grill" Seth tried to convince the blond guy in front of him.

"K, but you explain the parents!" Ryan finally gave in, shaking his head slightly.

"Thanks mate, that's gonna be fun and after that, Summer must accept my attempts to be friends and when she has I can somehow convince her that Zach is me and that's actually me that she's in love with and"

"Seth, stop it!"

"Doing it again, huh... Ok, see ya later man" Seth excused himself, heading towards the classroom.

"Coop, hi, it's me" Summer told her best friend over the phone.

"Hi Sum, what's up" Marissa asked.

"I'm planning a little welcome party for Sean's niece, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure, when and where?"

"Tonight at seven, we're gonna pick you up" Summer explained, wisely not telling her that the party was to take place at the Cohen's.

"K, see you then, bye"

"By Coop, see ya" Summer replied, disconnecting the line.

Gillian and herself were on the way home to Sean. Summer was driving her BMW safely through the streets of Newport, thinking of all the things she needed to get for tonight.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Gillian asked her, nervously playing with her hair.

"Yeah, don't worry, it'll be great. This way you get introduced to all the important people right away, or do you prefer going to school for 2 more years and to be the outsider?"

"No, of course not..."

"See, so we're gonna have this party and we're gonna have fun, right?" Summer exclaimed forcefully while switching off the engine.

They climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs to the main entrance of Sean's mansion.

"Hi Julia, we're home" Summer called when they entered the door.

"Hi Summer, I hoped you'd bring Gillian home, thanks" Julia welcomed her with a warm hug.

"How was your first day sweetie?" Julia then asked her niece.

"It was ok I guess..." Gillian answered reluctantly, placing her school stuff in the wardrobe.

"Julia, we were thinking... would it be ok if we had a little welcome party at the Cohen's tonight?" Summer excitingly asked the wife of her godfather.

"Yes of course, that's a great idea Summer!"

"See" Summer told Gillian laughing. "So, let's get dressed, we gotta be there in about an hour, so that we can help with the preparations. I'm gonna pick up Coop later, ok?"

Not waiting for an answer she already headed up the stairs, waiting for Gillian to follow her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

45 minutes later they were ready to go. At 5.30 p.m. they arrived at the Cohen residency, parking Summer's BMW in the drive way. Summer was dressed in beige shorts and a white tank top. Gillian was wearing a blue dress with spaghetti straps, which outlined her perfect figure but still hid enough for her to feel safe. Summer had picked it out, as she thought it was a great contrast to her brown hair. She had been a bit surprised over the fact, that Gillian didn't wanna get changed in the same room, but she guessed that Switzerland was even more moral then the States and decided not to think about it any more than necessary.

Seth opened the door, obviously in a good temper.

"Hi stunning girls, follow me" he beamed excitingly.

Gillian could see Summer rolling her eyes and had to smile. Nobody had told her anything about the relationship between the Summer and Seth, but right from the start she knew that they were meant for each other. Obviously they hadn't found out yet but she was sure they would.

The three of them walked through the kitchen, opening the porch door and stepping out into the blinding sun. Gillian was speechless. The first time she had inspected Sean's house she couldn't believe that somebody so close to her could possibly have so much money to build such a glamorous, big house. With every house she got to see she realised, that in Newport no poor people existed, except maybe for the people who worked for these rich habitants. She was wondering if Summer and Seth knew what it was like to have nothing.

Outside Seth had already organised some chairs, food was neatly arranged on tables and a guy was putting up a bar.

"So ladies, what do you think? Anything missing?"

"It's perfect Cohen, how could you come up with everything so fast?" Summer asked astonished.

"Hey, Julie Cooper is my Grandmother, we know how to organise a party" Seth grinned wildly.

"He had some help" a voice behind them said.

Turning around Gillian saw a pretty, blond woman in her forty's standing in the door, smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen, thanks for having us tonight and for your help" Summer smiled back.

"Mum, that's Gillian, she's from Switzerland and she's Sean's niece" Seth explained his mother.

"Hi Gillian, nice to meet you" Kirsten said, shaking her hand.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen, nice to meet you too"

"So is everything ready?" Summer asked Seth.

"Yeah, it is, as the master himself took care of it" he grinned at her. "But hey, if you don't wanna be friends with him, that's your problem - I just realised that I'm talking about myself in the third person again...".

Ignoring his babbling, Summer took Gillian's hand, guiding her to the pool house. She knocked and simultaneously opened the door.

"Chino?"

"Yeah?" an irritated voice answered.

"Where the hell are you! Come out here, you gotta meet someone" Summer called loudly.

"Please Summer... can't we wait outside?" Gillian asked, her eyes darting through the dark room, checking the black corners, goose-bumps building on her skin. 'Calm down, just breathe' Gillian told herself, but a voice inside of her screamed 'get the hell out of there'. Before Summer could react she broke free and ran outside, breathing the fresh air, hugging herself with her arms to calm down.

"You alright?" a voice in front of her asked.

She lifted her head and jumped slightly when a dark haired man was standing in front of her, looking concerned, reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

By the touch of his hand Gillian jumped as if an electric shock had gone through her body. She started running towards the house, heading up the stairs and entered the first room she could reach, hiding herself in a corner like a haunted animal.

"What the ….?" Sandy asked loudly, giving Summer and Seth a puzzled look.

"What a reaction! Ever happened before Dad?" Seth asked chuckling.

"Shut up Cohen, she must have some sort of problem... I don't have time now, I gotta pick up Zach and Marissa, could you guys please take care of her?" and with that Summer was gone.

"Kirsten?" Sandy called, looking for his wife.

"Yes?" she answered, her head appearing in the door frame.

"We have a little problem here... Seth, you take care of the party and your mum and myself talk to her"

"Talk to who?" Kirsten asked puzzled.

"The girl this party is for? It seems as if she isn't as happy about it as are Seth and Summer..." giving Seth one last warning look he entered the house, grabbing Kirsten's hand.

They headed upstairs, entering the guest room, where Gillian was sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her body.

She gave them both a horrified look when they placed themselves on the bed.

"You alright honey?" Kirsten asked worried.

Gillian nodded, not leaving Sandy with her eyes, her body shaking from fear.

"Sandy, could you please go downstairs and help Seth, I can handle this" Kirsten told her husband, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Ok" he sighed, getting up and leaving the room with one last glance to the deranged girl.

Kirsten slowly walked up to Gillian, placing herself next to her, trying not to touch her in any way.

"Did he scare you?" she then asked softly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cohen, I didn't mean to be rude"

"Call me Kirsten. Why are you in America Gillian?" Seth's mum asked.

Although Gillian trusted that woman she met 10 mins ago, she couldn't bring herself to come forwards with the whole story. So slowly and stagnant Gillian started telling Kirsten the reasons her mother had come up with, explaining why she felt so lonely without her friends and with a family, she never knew existed, leaving out the part that would explain her fear of dark rooms and her sudden urge to be surrounded by human beings of the same sex.

Kirsten realised, that there was more to the story. Looking at the crying girl next to her, she figured that she would tell, as soon as she was ready. So for the moment, Kirsten just took her into her arms, comforting her in silence. After a few minutes Gillian calmed down and stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause any problems; Summer is hard to stop..." Gillian then apologised.

"Yeah, we know, it's ok, don't worry. Do you think you can face the people downstairs?"

"Sure…" Gillian replied uncertain.

"Ok, so let's clean you up and then let's go downstairs and I'll introduce you to everyone." Kirsten told her, getting up, waiting for her to follow.

**AN: Feedback please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Rainygal for beta-ing, you're a star! Thanks to Leentje, Kursk and Hanselel for the feedback! **

**Chapter 3**

10 minutes later they were ready and headed downstairs. Outside already a few people were standing and chatting. As soon as they stepped out of the house Summer came running up to her, giving her a worried look.

"You alright?"

"I'm better, don't worry. Kirsten was a great help" Gillian answered smiling.

"Ok, so let me introduce you to everyone." Summer grinned excited, taking her hand and pulling her to a near group of people.

"Guys, that's Gillian. Gillian, my boyfriend Zach, Colleen and Mark."

Gillian shook hands with them before Summer pulled her over to a girl, sitting at the pool with a drink in her hand, blankly staring into it.

"Coop, that's Gillian. Gillian that's Marissa Cooper."

"Hi Marissa, nice to meet you. I already heard a lot about you" Gillian said smiling, holding out her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." Marissa answered, smiling back at her.

"Ladies, drinks?" they heard Seth calling.

"Yes please" Gillian answered and was immediately served with a cold coke.

"So how is Switzerland?" Marissa asked Gillian curiously when Summer had left, loudly discussing something with Seth.

"It's... different. Colder than here, smaller but cosy."

They fell silent when they didn't have anything to talk about.

"It's a shame though that the drinking limit is not the same here" Gillian then muttered to herself, but obviously Marissa heard her.

"So true, you need a shot?"

"What do you have?"

"Tequila, give me your drink, I'm gonna mix it"

When Marissa handed Gillian the drink back she took a sip and started smiling.

"Much better, thanks"

"No problem" Marissa grinned.

"I saw that" suddenly a voice behind them said.

Both girls jumped and turned their head to see a dark blond, handsome guy standing at the pool house porch, smiling slightly at them.

"Ryan... you want some too?" Marissa grinned at the boy who was now walking up to them.

"No thanks. Stupid party, don't you think? That new girl didn't even turn up, guess she knew better!"

"Actually she didn't..." Gillian said sheepishly.

"Gillian?"

"Yep... Ryan?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry..."

"No problem... I'd rather not be here to be honest... But as long as Summer and Seth have unsolved issues I guess all others around will have to suffer"

"Probably" Ryan answered amused, rolling his eyes at the thought of the long hours he had spent listening to Seth talking about Summer over and over again.

"So how come you left Switzerland?"

"My mother made me to actually... She said she needed space... I'm living with my uncle now."

"And how do you like Newport? It's different to the rest of California, isn't it? A big bubble..."

"I actually don't know since I haven't been in America before. Which means I haven't seen anything else than Newport and Los Angeles Airport..." she confessed.

"Really? You're here for one week and you already started drinking? Not beating my record though" he smirked.

"Actually, I never stopped... In Switzerland it's easier to buy alcohol, the drinking limit for beer is 16, everything else is available when you turn 18, but it's not like you get arrested if they catch you with it... So I guess I had my first booze with 14..."

"Yeah, same here..." Ryan answered, not really feeling as proud about it as the strange girl.

An awkward silence followed, while Ryan tried to decide whether he should stay with the girls or find an excuse to hide in the pool house again. They were saved by Seth who came walking up to him, shooting him a desperate look and making funny moves with his head, indicating to follow him.

"I gotta…." He started, gesturing to Seth. An understanding smile crept across the girls' faces and he left towards the kitchen. Only Marissa noticed how Gillian exhaled once Ryan was gone.

"Ryan I need your help… I've got an idea on how to get Summer back" Seth explained excitingly, grabbing his friends arm and pulling him behind a wall.

"I thought you were trying to be friends" Ryan asked matter-of-factly, giving Seth a stare until he let go of his arm.

"I was, but it's not working, so listen, I wondered if the way I made her like me the last time would work again, you know, the making jealous thing and all… And now with the new girl in town, I figured she should be an easy target, don't you think?"

"Do you listen to yourself talking sometimes?" Ryan asked his foster brother exasperated, giving him an evil glance. "You're willing to hurt another girls feeling just to get what you want – again!"

"Right… Didn't think of that… But what if I don't tell her and just try to be friends, hang, play some games after school and stuff, would that be enough to make Summer jealous without pushing things too far with Gillian?"

"Honestly? It's a stupid plan… but as you usually do what you want anyway, I'm gonna stay out of this" Ryan exclaimed, heading out of the kitchen and leaving a startled Seth.

Walking back to the pool, Ryan found Marissa and Gillian in a deep conversation. Glad that he didn't have to talk anymore, he disappeared into the pool house, silently closing the door behind him. After placing himself on the bed, he sighed deeply, staring at the female figure he could spot through the blinds.

Why had she lied to him? All he had asked for was the truth, he hadn't expected her to be waiting for him. But she lied to him…. And still, he couldn't forget her, nor the fact that she had a boyfriend now. Despite all the bad things they have gone through together, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Seeing her spiking up her coke made it obvious that she was still drinking. Yes, Marissa Cooper was still full of problems, but he couldn't deny that his feelings for her were still the same. Even the summer in Chino had made him realise that he had never loved Theresa the same way as he loved this troubled girl from Newport.

Inhaling deeply, he let himself fall backwards onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. He hated acting around her, pretending he wasn't hurt or jealous when he saw her with D.J. At least the yard guy wasn't here today. Maybe they had been in a fight?

He was interrupted in his thoughts when the pool house door was opened in a rush, Seth's curly head appearing in the frame.

"Hey man, you in here?"

Ryan muttered something under his breath before he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah"

Seth entered, closing the door behind him and placed himself on the chair in front of Ryan.

"I see, back to your brooding self, huh?" he smirked.

"What do you want? I told you I am not going to help you!" Ryan hissed, throwing all his frustration at Seth.

"I.. I'm sorry man, that was too harsh…" he immediately apologised, giving his foster brother an apologetically glance.

Seth raised his hands in a defending gesture, smiling slightly.

"Releasing anger, that's what brothers are here for right, no problem buddy"

Ryan sighed once again, giving the figure of Marissa one last glance before turning to look at Seth.

"What's up?"

"I thought about what you said and you were so right… as usual. I don't wanna hurt anyone just to get what I want."

Ryan raised his eyebrow in surprise, glancing a Seth.

"Don't give me that look, I really mean it. I'm gonna forget about girls for a while, concentrate on school and… don't really know what else I'm gonna do. Maybe it's time for some Seth – Ryan time, right? We're both single, we could… go partying or something, forget about girls, do guys stuff you know.. what do you think?"

Listening to his best friend babbling Ryan was thrown back in time, remembering the time when he met Seth, when they both liked spending time together without any girls in mind. Maybe that was exactly what they needed. Some time for themselves, figuring out what life had to offer except for heartbreaks.

Nodding slightly, Ryan looked up to Seth. "You know what, I think you're right. That's exactly what we must do."

Surprised about the non-existing rejection to his plan, Seth was speechless for a moment before a wide smile flashed across his face.

**A/N: Feedback please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to Rainygal for the thumbs-up!  
**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a rough first week and Gillian had been glad for Summer's help, sticking with her for most of the time. Although Gillian appreciated Summer's devotion, she was pretty sure that it was just the best excuse for the petite girl to avoid spending time with Zach. It was obvious that there was no chemistry between the two of them, it looked more like an arrangement, or even worse, like they were just good friends, bridging time between finding their ideal partner, but they definitely did not look or act like lovers.

Seth had been surprisingly distant this week, Gillian guessed that he was developing a plan, which seemed to take some time.

When Summer had been with Zach, Marissa had silently agreed to spend time with Gillian, mainly discussing her relationship with D.J. Gillian could sense that Marissa was hiding something, but she wasn't the one to dig deeper, as she knew for herself how it felt to hide your innermost secrets and feelings, especially around the girls nowadays.

On Saturday Gillian could finally convince the girls to give her some space, explaining that she wanted some time for herself. Strolling down the beach, dressed in a knee-long, blue skirt and a black hoody she watched the different people surfing and sunbathing, thinking about how different this world was to the one she had been born in.

Deep inside of her she realised, that the strange feelings floating through her heart, the attraction she felt to Marissa whenever she was around, was not real, but rather the escape of her mind to stay stable, to pretend that nothing had happened, preventing her from breaking down. She had always admired beautiful woman, wondered what it would be like to get to know them closer. But since prom, all she felt for boys was fear, disgust and panic, so therefore her feelings seemed have to settled for the girls, in which company she felt completely safe.

Gillian knew, that Marissa was in a relationship with a boy, but by living with strangers, surrounded by strangers and her mother out of reach, all she was craving for was love, someone who could hug her and tell her, that everything would be fine – one day.

Sitting down on a distant rock she enjoyed the view over the ocean when she heard someone crying close to her. Searching for the source of the sobs, she detected a lonely figure on the nearest lifeguard tower. After taking a second look she realised that it was Marissa, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and crying softly.

It took her a few moments to decide, whether she should go over there, but finally she got up and walked to the lifeguard tower, slowly approaching the girl.

"Marissa?"

The light brown haired girl sniffled and turned her head, watching Gillian with a caught expression on her face.

"Hey, Gillian"

"You ok?"

Marissa nodded but could not hold back the tears that were again streaming down her face. Gillian climbed up the stairs and settled herself next to the tiny figure on the floor, placing her arm around the girl.

Gillian didn't say anything, but let Marissa cry out her heart for twenty minutes, before the sobs started to cease and she wiped the tears from her face.

"Thanks" Marissa then muttered.

Gillian just smiled, replying:

"It's ok"

"You don't wanna know what I was crying about?"

"It's none of my business, is it?"

Thinking for an instant, Marissa nodded and gave her a quick glance.

"You're a great friend…." she told her honestly, astonished about the calmness of the girl she only knew for a week.

Gillian gave her another one of her smiles, inspecting Marissa's face, trying to find out if there were more tears to come. When she realised, that Marissa indeed had calmed down, she asked:

"Wanna grab a coffee?"

"Sure! I'll buy" the light brown girl replied, got up and extended her hand to Gillian to help her to her feet as well.

Walking down the beach to the Crab Shack, neither of them said anything, engrossed in their own thoughts.

Sitting at the table opposite each other Marissa finally revealed:

"D.J.'s history…"

"I'm sorry"

"But that's not what I was crying about…"

Gillian stayed quiet and waited for Marissa to continued, unsure as to what the girl opposite her was about to say.

"I'm in love with this boy for a long, long time now. But he left, as we thought for good, and I met D.J."

"For the sake of easier story telling, let's call 'him' Ryan, shall we?" Gillian interrupted calmly

Marissa nodded smiling, not even surprised that the brown haired girl had figured out the obvious.

"When Ryan came back unexpectedly I was over the moon… but I didn't have the courage the tell him about D.J, so I lied. I know it was stupid, I lied to the worst person possible, 'cos dishonesty is what he hates most. When he found out, he was mad and he said he needed distance… Be friends… Things with D.J. hadn't been going great for a while already and now that he's gone, I can't think of a way to apologize and make up with Ryan, but that's all I want…"

Gillian reached out and grabbed her hand, comfortingly holding it. Marissa raised her eyebrow in surprise, but did not pull back.

"I'm not that experienced with relationships, but now that you're free, maybe you should work on restoring Ryan's faith in you…"

"And how?"

"Be his friend. Just hang out together, show him, that you still care about him" Gillian explained, looking deep into Marissa's eyes.

Goose-bumps were forming on Marissa's arms at the look of Gillian and she quickly pulled her hand away, jumping up, muttering:

"Thanks… I… gotta go now…. later!"

"See you" Gillian replied, an embarrassed expression on her face.

* * *

Grinning happily, Seth directed the Range Rover to the IMAX cinema, giving Ryan who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat a glance.

"You look as if you were about to whistle" Ryan smirked.

"I would, my friend, I would. But with being Jewish and all it just never seems to work!"

Ryan shook his head and rolled his eyes, but could not hide a smile.

They had finally agreed to watch a movie at the IMAX theatre, a project they had been talking about for over a year now.

Parking the car in the car park and turning off the engine, Seth climbed out of the SUV with a self-content smile on his face, waiting for his best friend to follow him.

"What?" Ryan asked Seth, who was expectantly looking at him.

"Aren't you at least a little bit proud over the fact that I haven't mentioned Summer's name for half an hour?"

"You're timing yourself now?"

Embarrassed that Ryan had instantly seen through him Seth stammered:

"Well… uhhmmm… yeah…."

Ryan made a face as if he had just won the election for president when he exclaimed playfully:

"Speechless Seth? That most be the best moment of my life!"

Ducking just in time to avoid being hit by Seth's hand they both broke out in laughter while making their way towards the entrance of the cinema.

"Ryan?" a voice was carried over to them.

Turning their heads simultaneously they watched Marissa walking towards the cinema as well, a startled expression on her face.

"Fuck" Seth muttered under his breath, not believing his bad luck once again.

"Hey Marissa" Ryan mumbled, glancing around to see, if D.J. was with her.

"Guys, you won't believe this. I think I was just hit on by a girl!" Marissa breathlessly explained.

For a second a shocked expression flashed over the boys' faces, which was instantly vanished when a dreamy look appeared in their eyes and a small smile crept over their mouths.

"Guys!" Marissa called disgusted, vigorously slapping Ryan's arm.

Pulling himself out of the vision of two hot girls kissing, Ryan looked innocently at his ex-girlfriend:

"That's a compliment Marissa, don't freak out!" he started, adding "but you better don't tell D.J." bitterly.

"I won't as we're not together anymore" Marissa explained in a low voice.

"Woah, wait! You broke up with D.J. for a girl?" Seth chuckled.

"No Seth! I broke up with D.J. and then got hit on by a girl" Marissa impatiently told the eagerly listening brothers.

"Anyway, I'm holding you up, have fun with the movie" she continued as she realised, that they had been heading to the cinema, before she turned to leave.

Ryan quickly glanced at Seth, asking him wordlessly for approval to go after her and not to waste this opportunity. Seth put a sour face on, but shrugged his shoulders and gestured him to stop her.

"Marissa, wait!" Ryan happily called after his ex-girlfriend.

Catching up to her he asked:

"Wanna grab a coffee?"

Marissa threw Seth a glance, realising that she had just destroyed his evening plans, before pulling out her cell phone.

"I think this calls for a meeting of the whole Newport crisis squad" she explained to Ryan while calling Summer's number.

Seth's face lit up immediately and he eagerly listened to Marissa, who discussed with his ex-girlfriend as to where they could meet up to discuss the recent happening. When Marissa hung up she gave the boys a thumbs up sign, telling them:

"Let's go, Summer will meet us at Starbucks on Balboa Island!"

** A/N: I like the last chapter most, tell me what you think! **


End file.
